priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Cliff Hangers
Cliff Hangers has a cardboard mountain climber who climbs up a mountain based on how far the contestant misses the price of a prize, and missing it by too much could lead the mountain climber to his doom. Gameplay *The centerpiece of Cliff Hangers is a game board with a stylized mountain slope (angled at about 45°) that has a scale which runs from 0 at its base to 25 at the peak, which ends at a cliff. At the start of the game, there is a mountain climber on the 0 mark at the base of the mountain. *The contestant is shown a two-digit prize and asked to bid on it. If he/she bid the actual price, the mountain climber stays where he is. Otherwise, the climber moves up the mountain, advancing along the scale the number of dollars away the contestant's bid is from the actual price. To give an element of suspense to the game, the actual price is not revealed until after the climber has moved, so that the contestant and audience will not know how far he will travel. If the climber remains on the mountain, the contestant wins that small prize. *The process is repeated for two more two-digit prizes, generally of increasing value. The climber continues from the point at which he stopped for the previous prize. If the climber goes over the cliff at any point, the game ends; however, the contestant keeps any small prizes won up to that point. If the contestant's bids are a total of $25 or less away from the actual prices of the 2-digit prizes at the end of the game, the contestant wins all three small prizes and a grand prize. *Though not a car game by nature, it's one of the few "non-car" games played at minimum once a season for a car (the others are Range Game, Race Game, Push Over, Safe Crackers, Squeeze Play, and Double Prices). *The easiest way to win is to bid $25/ $35/ $45 on the three prizes. That will almost always win. History *The game first premiered on April 12, 1976 (#1891D). Originally, four small prizes were offered; it was reduced to three on June 10, 1976 (#1974D). On its first playing, it was lost on the fourth and final prize. *A yodeling song, which has become a cornerstone of the game (and popular culture,) is played as the mountain climber moves up the mountain. The audience would often clap along. The music currently used is part of a song called "On the Franches Mountains," which was originally drawn from a record album titled Swiss Mountain Music. The show has occasionally used the full song as prize music when trips to Switzerland and Holland are offered. Originally, the yodeling music used was a portion of "The Silly Song" from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Until December 23, 1986 (#6312D), the game used a crashing sound that was also used in Hurdles for when the climber fell. On the January 21, 1993 (#8664D) episode, as the mountain climber fell, the One Away horn was accidentally played at first instead of the crashing sound, but then seconds later, the crashing sound was played; Bob remarked, "That was quite a drop; I was going on before he hit bottom! He's in bad shape; oh, no, don't--we don't want to see him." There have been other instances where the game has had some minor humorous malfunctions (the mountain climber stopping at the wrong place, moving backwards, stopping and starting again). Bob usually claimed that the mountain climber had been drinking, when these occured. For instance, on September 3, 1981 (#4164D), the mountain climber fell off the cliff yet Carol Spriggs still won the game as she missed the price of the final prize by $1 after the mountain climber was on step 24, in which Roger Dobkowitz backstage came on camera to explain what went wrong; and on the third ''$1,000,000 Spectacular'' on February 19, 2003 (#009SP, aired out of order on February 12), the motor failed for the first time, and the only time to date; and so Dave Price backstage turned the crank to operate it manually. *On May 10, 2001 (#1804K), a weatherman of Fox-owned and operated station WNYW in New York City, named Mike Woods, known in that episode as Michael Woods, played Cliff Hangers for a $3,548 living room group. Unfortunately, he lost the game, on the third prize, leading Bob to quip "Into every weatherman's life, some rain must fall.". He made a comeback though, going on to win the Showcase Showdown and his Showcase. *On the June 17, 2013 (#6401K) Wedding Shower episode, a trip to Aruba for 22 people worth $47,017 was offered and won. *On the September 24, 2013 (#6422K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 15), and October 28, 2016 episodes, as part of "Big Money Week", Cliff Hangers was played under special rules that let the contestant play for up to $250,000. Rather than playing for one large prize, as usual, the contestant would get $10,000 for each space on the board left at the end of the game, which meant that if the contestant had gotten all three prizes exactly right, they would have won $250,000; this would explain why the climber began on Step 1 instead of Step 0. In the playing on the show, contestant Kyle Corral missed the three prizes by a total of $22, meaning he walked away with $30,000. *On October 24, 2013 (#6464K, aired out of order on October 10), a contestant named Eriq Draper won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the first slot. *On the 43rd Season Premiere (September 22, 2014, #6811K), a mountain climber replica was offered to contestant Curtis Braswell. *On February 13, 2015 (#7005K), the bachelor and bachelorette parties to Mexico worth $39,000 were offered but were lost. *Cliff Hangers was played perfectly three times. (February 20, 1996, #9862D, Mar. 27, 2001, #1752K, & Jun. 4, 2002, #2202K) *Cliff Hangers was played 6 times on the Primetime version of the show. On top of that, they were all won. *On the August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10) Summer Beach Party special, where it was decorated for the Balance Game, a large version of the mountain climber dressed up in summer gear and on a surfboard was featured. *On the March 25, 2016 (#7465K) College Rivals episode, Megan MacKelvie of Arizona State won an $18,245 Kia Soul, while Scott Buscemi of University of Arizona was denied. *On the April Fool's Day 2016 (#7475K) show, as a joke, it was called the "Yodely Guy" game and its said mountain climber was facing backward. *On April 12, 2016 (#7492K) the show celebrated the game's 40th anniversary with a 40th Anniversary Cliffhangers Special show. On that day, it was not played 6 times, just like the Plinko special, but it was played on the third slot. *On May 9, 2016, the game was featured on Let's Make a Deal as part of a mashup between both shows. The contestant who played won golf clubs. (The May 9, 2016, #7531K, Price episode featured Car Pong from LMAD.) *On June 22, 2016 (#7593K), Salvatore Salamone was off by only $3, all on the second prize. He got help from his wife, Karen, in the audience. *On October 28, 2016 (#7665K), during Big Money Week when the top prize was $250,000, history was made, when contestant Christen Freeman managed to win $210,000, by winning on the 4th step. As a result, she became the biggest daytime winner on The Price Is Right, since Sheree Heil won $170,345 on December 31, 2013 (aired out of order on December 30). Unlike 2013's Big Money Week, the step numbers were replaced with dollar amounts descending from $250,000 to $10,000. Whatever step the climber was on at the end of the game was what the contestant won (as mentioned). *On January 4, 2017 (#7753K) during Publishers Clearing House week, contestant Yaakov Kessler won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game. It was played in the first slot. *On the Summer Beach Party special aired June 20, 2017 (#7992K), Cliff Hangers was renamed Cliff Surfers. *On February 21, 2018 (#8223K, aired out of order on February 19), during Big Money Week when the top prize this time was $20,000, when contestant Sean O'Leary managed to win by winning on the 13th step. The dollar amounts were replaced with normal step numbers. *On February 18, 2019 (#8631K, aired out of order on May 27), during day 1 of Dream Car Week, contestant Sierra Kile played the game for a Jaguar F-Type convertible worth $71,948 and won by having the mountain climber stop on the 13th step after getting the first two small prizes wrong and the last one right. *On the November 27, 2019 (#8913K) College Rivals episode, Stephen Willis of Florida State won an $5,548 theater package, while Paulette Duncan of University of Florida was denied. Bidding Way Too Much *There have been occasions where the contestant has given an obviously off bid on the first price, and Bob humorously dealt with it. On September 14, 1992, (#8491D, the 21st season premiere), a contestant named Clint bid $350 on a $25 Gitano watch. Bob, knowing what was about to happen, had Clint sit on the set with him, as they waited for the mountain climber to climb and fall. On June 12, 1996 (#0033K), another contestant named Eric bid $850 on a $23 deluxe guitar (he was originally going to bid $2,000 and later to $450). Bob, on that occasion started to ask for the price before the mountain climber started climbing, and then told the mountain climber to hurry up and fall, so they could move on. Belting Out the Tune *On the February 24, 2000 (#1374K) episode, a contestant named Walter Hershey yodeled the song. After missing the first prize, the regular music played for a few seconds, at which point Walter started yodeling. He went on to yodel after missing the last two prizes, and stopped when he noticed the climber wasn't stopping. As soon as the climber fell off, he mimicked the climber and fell to the floor to laughter and applause. *On the September 22, 2006 episode (#3685K, the final day of the Season 35 premiere week), a contestant named Mary Leticia also yodeled the song. Instead of their own regular Yodeling background music, she went on to yodel after missing all three prizes, and stopped at the top. *The popularity of the game has led to a life-size cut-out of the mountain climber used in some Showcases and One Bids in Season 37. The yodeling music was also used during contestant Dee Ronn Booker's Showcase Showdown spin on the April 1, 2009 (#4693K) episode. *During #UDecide Week, Rachel was given the opportunity to yodel the song as according to the results. As a result, the regular mountain climber was replaced with a cut-out version of Rachel (which she refers to as her "long lost sister"). Trivia *The 3 items that are being used get arranged from the least expensive all the way to the most expensive. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 41. *Cliff Hangers was one of seven pricing games seen on the second taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 16, 2007 (#4042K, aired out of order on October 29), October 22, 2007 (#4051K, aired out of order on December 6), October 30, 2007 (#4062K, aired out of order on October 15), November 8, 2007 (#4074K, aired out of order on January 22, 2008), November 16, 2007 (#4085K, aired out of order on November 21), and November 21, 2007 (#4093K, aired out of order on October 22). It was also one of three "old" pricing games seen on the eighth taping session of the season, which was seen on November 28, 2007 (#4103K, aired out of order on November 9), December 17, 2007 (#4115K), December 13, 2007 (#4124K, aired out of order on December 14), January 10, 2008 (#4134K), January 15, 2008 (#4142K), and January 21, 2008 (#4151K, aired out of order on November 16, 2007). Special Mountain Climber Looks *In the Halloween 2009 (October 30, 2009, #4885K) show, Drew Carey dressed up as the mountain climber. *On June 7, 2013 (#6385K), the mountain climber got dressed in a mortarboard and gown for the Graduation Special. *On June 17, 2013 (#6401K), the mountain climber was dressed as a groom for a wedding shower show. *On October 31, 2013 (#6474K), the mountain climber was dressed as the grim reaper in honor of Halloween. *On March 3, 2014 (#6641K), the mountain climber was dressed up in a onesie for a baby shower show. *On March 17, 2014 (#6661K), the mountain climber was dressed in green for St. Patrick's Day. *On May 22, 2013 (#6363K, aired out of order on May 24) & June 6, 2014 (#6775K, aired out of order on May 16, originally rescheduled to air on June 13), the mountain climber got a firefighter suit, to salute firefighters. *On February 13, 2015 (#7005K), the mountain climber was dressed in a tuxedo for Valentine's Day. *On February 18, 2015 (#7013K), the mountain climber was Rachel Reynolds, who at first was covered up by a rock. Rachel herself provided the yodeling. *On the 2015 4th of July Special on July 6, 2015 (#7201K, aired out of order on July 3), the mountain climber was dressed up as George Washington on a boat. *As mentioned above, the April Fool's Day 2016 (#7492K) episode had the mountain climber facing backwards. *On the April 12, 2016 (#7492K) the pricing game's 40th Anniversary Special, the mountain climber held a yellow balloon that had the number 40 on it. *On The Amazing Race primetime special aired on May 25, 2016 (#036SP), the mountain climber wore a backpack. *On November 23, 2016 (#7703K), the mountain climber wore a chef's uniform. This led to a bit of embarassment -- his hat was too tall, and thus it hung up at the top of mountain (contestant Madelyn Brady had guessed $99 for a $26 prize), and Drew Carey had to push him over the edge. *On June 20, 2017 (#7992K) and June 21, 2019 (#8805K), during the Summer Beach Party episode, the game was called "Cliff Surfers" and on the former episode the mountain climber was modified to riding a surfboard and losing his shoes, lederhosen, hat and pickaxe, and surf music was played, instead of the traditional "On the Franches Mountains" music. The Climber's Name Officially, the mountain climber has no name, although several hosts have used their own names for him: *Bob Barker/Tom Kennedy – Never have referred to the climber by a name, only the mountain climber. No host of any of the UK or Italian versions referred to the mountain climber by a name, either. *Doug Davidson – On The New Price Is Right he called the climber "Hans Gudegast", which is the birth name of his Young and Restless co-star Eric Braeden. When Cliff Hangers was lost on this version, Doug would often joke that "Hans was being rushed to Genoa City Memorial (Hospital)." *Drew Carey – Has noted that the climber does not have an official name. He has referred to him by "Hans" (as did Davidson), "Yodel Man", and most frequently "Yodely Guy". *Dennis James – When the game was first played in mid-1976, Dennis once referred to the climber as "Fritz", not knowing of model Janice Pennington's first husband Fritz Stammberger, who had disappeared in what was presumed at the time to be a mountain-climbing accident shortly before the debut. After the climber fell off the cliff, Dennis said, "There goes Fritz!" This upset Janice so much that she remained backstage crying for the rest of the episode. Because of this incident, it was speculated that it led to Dennis ultimately being dismissed from his hosting duties (with Barker taking over until its cancellation in 1980) and also as to why Janice was never present onstage with the game, modeling the 3 small prizes, with the exception of one time in November 1993. *Larry Emdur (Australian version): Called the mountain climber "Cliff". "Cliff" is accompanied by a St. Bernard named "Spot". When the game was lost, only Cliff fell, leaving Spot on the mountain. The camera also shakes to indicate a "crash" effect when Cliff falls. *Marco Antonio Regil (Mexico): Called the climber "Pancho". *Carlo Boszhard (The Netherlands): Called the climber "Malcolm". *Harry Wijnvoord (Germany): Called the climber "Hoeffel". *Wayne Brady: Called the mountain climber "Sven" on the May 9, 2016, mash-up episode, when Cliff Hangers was played on Let's Make a Deal. ''Surprisingly, on the October 12, 2016 episode, when the mountain climber came back for a brief appearance on the show, during "1 for 30 Week", the name "Sven" was never mentioned. And Wayne was told what the mountain climber was originally called, currently. *[[The Price Is Right Live!|''The Price Is Right Live!]] – The name "Johann" was occasionally used. Appearances outside of The Price is Right In the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Evolutionary War" (airdate: September 4, 2005), it was briefly spoofed as "Hellfire" but with a gold Harvey Birdman replacing the mountain climber. In the Family Guy episode "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" (airdate: May 13, 2007), the Griffin family takes a ride on the mountain climber. In the Big Mouth episode "How to Have an Orgasm" (airdate: October 4, 2019), the game was briefly parodied as "The Yodeler" as part of a show called Do the Thing!!!. Foreign Versions *Cliffhangers usually has the same format worldwide, but on Germany's Der Preis ist heiß, the prizes each had a range attached to them, and the contestant had to bid within that range for it to count. Also, on Mexico's Atinale al Precio, the game was played using grocery items. *In Finland, the climber goes leftward rather than rightward, but otherwise, the game is the same. *On all UK versions, also in the Doug Davidson version in the US, the prizes are announced one-at-a-time (similar to the car plugs in Triple Play); therefore, if the mountain climber falls before whatever prizes are left, no plug is read for those. *Most, if not all, versions of Cliff Hangers outside of the US, have the mountain climber screaming when he is falling. *Other versions of the game are referred to as follows: **United Kingdom, The Netherlands and Finland - "Cliffhanger" (no S) **Australia - same as the US **Mexico - "La Montana Sinestra" (The Sinister Mountain) **Germany - "Absturz" (Crash) **France and Quebec - "Le Tyrolien" (The Tyrolean ?) **Italy - "La Scogliera" (The Cliff) **Portugal - "Precipicio" (Price Peak) **Indonesia - "Zarasambhalke" (Tread Carefully) **Thailand - "ยิ่งสูงยิ่งเสียว (Ying Soong Ying Seaw)" (The Higher it is, the more Thrilling it is) Pictures Cliffhangers.jpg|a drawing of the Cliff Hangers game by a fan Cliff Hangers.jpg|Cliff Hangers facing front Cliff Hangers 1.jpg|Cliff Hangers with Bob Barker Cliff Hangers 2.jpg|Cliff Hangers with Drew Carey & Larry Emdur Cliffhangers1.png Cliffhangers2.png cliffhangersapril1.jpg|Here's the playing under the title "Yodely Guy" Old_School_Format_Cliff_Hangers.png New_School_Format_of_Cliff_Hangers.png cliffhangers_mountain_climber_by_wheelgenius-d3gwgfv.jpg|The beloved mountain climber. Don't make him fall off the mountain or you'll lose the game! 87a20d69ec83fcdc5b3bd0f394e88958.jpg 60c525ce303f9da5cdb31b0306c29016.jpg Ebd0bd59-00c8-4a0e-9398-ef870924f9bf.png cliffsurfers1.jpg|For the Summer Beach Party 2017, it was renamed "Cliff Surfers" Special Mountain Climber Looks Santa_Hans_2.0.png cliffhangersfirefighter1.png|From May 22, 2013 (#6363K, aired out of order on May 24) and June 6, 2014 (#6775K, aired out of order on May 16, originally rescheduled to air June 13) cliffhangersgrad.png|From June 7, 2013 (#6393K) cliffhangerwedding.png|From June 17, 2013 (#6401K) cliffhangershalloween.png|From October 31, 2013 (#6474K) cliffhangersonesie.png|From March 3, 2014 (#6641K) cliffhangersleprachaun.png|From March 17, 2014 (#6661K) cliffhangers2015.png|From February 13, 2015 (#7005K) udecidecliffhangers1.png|From February 18, 2015 (#7013K): At first, the mountain climber is covered by a rock, and... udecidecliffhangers2.png|Ta-da! It's Rachel! Cliffhangersjuly4.jpg|From July 6, 2015 (#7201K, aired out of order on July 3) backwardsyodelyguy.jpg|From April 1, 2016 (#7475K) cliffhangersamazingrace.jpg|From the Amazing Race primetime special cliffhangerschef.jpg|From November 23, 2016 (#7703K) cliffsurfers2.jpg|From June 20, 2017 (#7992K) CliffEmmy2.png Santa_Hans.png| Du5SeVXVYAApoNm.jpg kissyodelyguy.jpg Cupid_Yodely_Guy.png Babyhangers'19.png Cliffersurfer_Hans_2019.png Malt_Hans.png James' Outrageous $280 Bid (January 6, 1977, #2194D) cliffhangersjames1977-1.jpg cliffhangersjames1977-2.jpg cliffhangersjames1977-3.jpg cliffhangersjames1977-4.jpg|He bid $30 on the House in Bloom plant care products. cliffhangersjames1977-5.jpg cliffhangersjames1977-6.jpg|He bid $280 which sent the mountain climber off the cliff. cliffhangersjames1977-7.jpg cliffhangersjames1977-8.jpg From January 17, 1978 (#2652D) cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 1.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 2.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 3.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 4.jpg|She bid $19 on the hamburger cooker. cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 5.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 6.jpg|She bid $13 on the Pop Art can opener. cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 7.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 8.jpg|She bid $40 which sent the climber off the mountain. cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 9.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 10.jpg A Prop Blooper in Cliffhangers (September 3, 1981, #4164D) cliffhangersglitch1981-1.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-2.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-3.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-4.jpg|She bid $35 on the shoes. cliffhangersglitch1981-5.jpg|But, the mountain climber hap stopped on #13. cliffhangersglitch1981-6.jpg|So, the mountain climber went 3 more steps. cliffhangersglitch1981-7.jpg|She bid $37 on the waffler. cliffhangersglitch1981-8.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-9.jpg|She bid $61 on the tableware, which sent the climber off the mountain. But hang on. cliffhangersglitch1981-10.jpg|She was off by $1 and the mountain climber unknowing went off the edge. So, she does win! cliffhangersglitch1981-11.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-12.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-13.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-14.jpg|Here comes Roger Dobkowitz to explain that the machine was getting old. cliffhangersglitch1981-15.jpg Cliffhangers for a Vaporvette Speed Boat (June 29, 1983, #4973D) cliffhangersvaporvette1.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette2.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette3.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette4.jpg|She bid $13 on the paint. cliffhangersvaporvette5.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette6.jpg|She bid $29 on the slacks. cliffhangersvaporvette7.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette8.jpg|She bid $40 on the fryer. cliffhangersvaporvette9.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette10.jpg Cliffhangers for a Geo Metro Convertible (September 9, 1991, #8091D) cliffhangersgeometro1.jpg cliffhangersgeometro2.jpg cliffhangersgeometro3.jpg cliffhangersgeometro4.jpg|She bid $21 on the Superseal cooker. cliffhangersgeometro5.jpg cliffhangersgeometro6.jpg|She bid $16 on the rug cleaners. cliffhangersgeometro7.jpg cliffhangersgeometro8.jpg|She bid $45 and is exactly right! cliffhangersgeometro9.jpg cliffhangersgeometro10.jpg Cliffhangers for a Yamaha Sun Classic Deluxe Golf Cart (March 19, 1992, #8354D) cliffhangersyamahagolfcar1.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar2.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar3.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar4.jpg|He bid $15 on the children's clothing. cliffhangersyamahagolfcar5.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar6.jpg|He bid $32 on the toaster. cliffhangersyamahagolfcar7.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar8.jpg|He bid $40 on the hand blender. cliffhangersyamahagolfcar9.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar10.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar11.jpg Clint's Outrageous $350 Bid in Cliffhangers (September 14, 1992, #8491D) cliffhangersclint1.jpg cliffhangersclint2.jpg cliffhangersclint3.jpg cliffhangersclint4.jpg|He bids $350 on the watch. cliffhangersclint5.jpg|Bob decides to sit down. cliffhangersclint6.jpg|Bob asks Clint to join him. cliffhangersclint7.jpg cliffhangersclint8.jpg cliffhangersclint9.jpg|"There he goes". cliffhangersclint10.jpg|The watch was only $25. cliffhangersclint11.jpg First Perfect Playing of Cliffhangers (February 20, 1996, #9862D) cliffhangersperfection1996-1.jpg cliffhangersperfection1996-2.jpg cliffhangersperfection1996-3.jpg Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-1.png|Chad is playing Cliff Hangers and the first item is a basket. Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-2.png|He gets the exact price which is $20. Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-3.png|Up next is the paint. Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-4.png|Chad gets the 2nd item exactly right which is $30. He made it 2 for 2. Could he make it 3 for 3? Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-5.png|This is the last item, it's a canister set. Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-6.png|Unbelieveable! Chad gets the 3rd item exactly right which was $40 and instantly wins the game. cliffhangersperfection1996-4.jpg Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-7.png|Chad shakes Bob's hand. Joy's Cliffhangers Comeback (May 2, 1996, #9964D) cliffhangersjoy1.jpg cliffhangersjoy2.jpg cliffhangersjoy3.jpg cliffhangersjoy4.jpg|She bid $20 on the mirror. cliffhangersjoy5.jpg cliffhangersjoy6.jpg|She bid $25 on the hair rollers. cliffhangersjoy7.jpg cliffhangersjoy8.jpg|She bid $45 and is exactly right! cliffhangersjoy9.jpg cliffhangersjoy10.jpg Eric's Outrageous $850 Bid in Cliffhangers (June 12, 1996, #0033K) cliffhangerseric1.jpg cliffhangerseric2.jpg cliffhangerseric3.jpg cliffhangerseric4.jpg|He bid $850 on the toy guitar which obviously sent the mountain climber off the cliff. cliffhangerseric5.jpg cliffhangerseric6.jpg cliffhangerseric7.jpg Cliffhangers for a GMC Sonoma (October 3, 1996, #0074K) cliffhangersgmcsonoma1.jpg cliffhangersgmcsonoma2.jpg cliffhangersgmcsonoma3.jpg cliffhangersgmcsonoma4.jpg|She bid $20 on the bank. cliffhangersgmcsonoma5.jpg cliffhangersgmcsonoma6.jpg|She bid $40 on the gardening tools. cliffhangersgmcsonoma7.jpg cliffhangersgmcsonoma8.jpg|She bid $45 and is exactly right. cliffhangersgmcsonoma9.jpg cliffhangersgmcsonoma10.jpg A Car Win from the 5,000th Show (April 9, 1998, #0724K, in reality, the 5,132nd show) cliffhangers5000thshow1.jpg cliffhangers5000thshow2.jpg cliffhangers5000thshow3.jpg cliffhangers5000thshow4.jpg|She bid $20 and is exactly right! cliffhangers5000thshow5.jpg|She bid $30 and is exactly right again! cliffhangers5000thshow6.jpg|She bid $40 on the electric wok. cliffhangers5000thshow7.jpg cliffhangers5000thshow8.jpg A Cliffhangers Technical Win from Season 27 (March 22, 1999, #1061K) cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-1.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-2.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-3.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-4.jpg|She bid $20 on the frame. cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-5.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-6.jpg|She bid $25 on the grill pan which sent the climber off the mountain, but... cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-7.jpg|Hans was supposed to stop on step $25 since she missed by $15, which would've allowed her to bid on the magazine rack. cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-8.jpg|So, Bob has announced after the commercial break that they are going to give her the trip to London and the other two small prizes. Second Perfect Cliffhangers Playing (October 15, 1999, #1215K) cliffhangersperfection1999-1.jpg cliffhangersperfection1999-2.jpg cliffhangersperfection1999-3.jpg cliffhangersperfection1999-4.jpg|He bid $20 and is exactly right! cliffhangersperfection1999-5.jpg|He bid $35 and is exactly right! cliffhangersperfection1999-6.jpg|He bid $50 and is exactly right! cliffhangersperfection1999-7.jpg cliffhangersperfection1999-8.jpg Lois' Painful Cliffhangers Loss (December 7, 1999, #1292K) cliffhangerslois1.jpg cliffhangerslois2.jpg cliffhangerslois3.jpg cliffhangerslois4.jpg|She bid $30 on the Yahtzee board game. cliffhangerslois5.jpg cliffhangerslois6.jpg|She bid $25 on the trimmer. cliffhangerslois7.jpg cliffhangerslois8.jpg|She bid $48 on the espresso machine which sent the mountain climber off the mountain. cliffhangerslois9.jpg cliffhangerslois10.jpg Aisha's Close Call Cliffhangers Win (May 11, 2000, #1444K) cliffhangersaisha1.jpg cliffhangersaisha2.jpg cliffhangersaisha3.jpg cliffhangersaisha4.jpg|She bid $15 on the mop. cliffhangersaisha5.jpg cliffhangersaisha6.jpg|She bid $25 on the gardening tools. cliffhangersaisha7.jpg cliffhangersaisha8.jpg|She bid $50 on the mirror. cliffhangersaisha9.jpg cliffhangersaisha10.jpg Brandon's Close Call Win (February 14, 2002, #2064K) cliffhangersbrandon1.jpg cliffhangersbrandon2.jpg cliffhangersbrandon3.jpg cliffhangersbrandon4.jpg|He bid $18 on the packing cube. cliffhangersbrandon5.jpg cliffhangersbrandon6.jpg|He bid $32 on the water flosser. cliffhangersbrandon7.jpg cliffhangersbrandon8.jpg|He bid $28 on the hair dryer. cliffhangersbrandon9.jpg cliffhangersbrandon10.jpg A Cliffhangers Technical Win from Season 31 (January 17, 2003, #2395K) cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-1.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-2.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-3.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-4.jpg|He bid $17 on the board game. cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-5.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-6.jpg|He bid $20 on the Disney Peter Pan DVD which sent Hans off the mountain. cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-7.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-8.jpg|But, during the second showcase showdown, Bob revealed that the price of the Peter Pan DVD was not $40. So, they have decided to give Aaron the bedroom and the other two small prizes. Cliffhangers for an $18,095 Fleetwood Terry FQ Travel Trailer (February 19, 2003, #009SP, aired out of order on February 12) cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer1.jpg cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer2.jpg cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer3.jpg cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer4.jpg|He bids $21 on the Libman Wonder mop. cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer5.jpg cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer6.jpg|He bids $29 on the radio. cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer7.jpg cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer8.jpg|He bids $36 on the blender. cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer9.jpg cliffhangers18095terryfqtrailer10.jpg William's Disastrous Loss (February 24, 2005, #3184K) cliffhangerswilliam1.jpg cliffhangerswilliam2.jpg cliffhangerswilliam3.jpg cliffhangerswilliam4.jpg|William bids $21 on the auto air purifier. cliffhangerswilliam5.jpg cliffhangerswilliam6.jpg|William bids $22 on the toy robot. cliffhangerswilliam7.jpg cliffhangerswilliam8.jpg|William bids $22 which sent the mountain climber off the cliff. cliffhangerswilliam9.jpg cliffhangerswilliam10.jpg Natalie's Spectacular Close Call Win (January 2, 2006, #3471K) cliffhangersnatalie1.jpg cliffhangersnatalie2.jpg cliffhangersnatalie3.jpg cliffhangersnatalie4.jpg|Natalie bids $35 on the sandwich maker. cliffhangersnatalie5.jpg cliffhangersnatalie6.jpg|Natalie bids $18 on the joke machine. cliffhangersnatalie7.jpg cliffhangersnatalie8.jpg|Natalie bids $50 on the blender. cliffhangersnatalie9.jpg cliffhangersnatalie10.jpg cliffhangersnatalie11.jpg Cliffhangers for a $16,000 Chrysler PT Cruiser (April 25, 2006, #3592K) cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser1.jpg cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser2.jpg cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser3.jpg cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser4.jpg|She bid $15 on the mop. cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser5.jpg cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser6.jpg|She bid $20 on the cordless food grater. cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser7.jpg cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser8.jpg|She bid $35 on the breakfast maker. cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser9.jpg cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser10.jpg cliffhangerschryslerptcruiser11.jpg Last Cliffhangers Loss with Bob Barker (November 7, 2006, #3752K) cliffhangersloss2006-1.jpg cliffhangersloss2006-2.jpg cliffhangersloss2006-3.jpg cliffhangersloss2006-4.jpg|She bid $5 on the pet brush. cliffhangersloss2006-5.jpg cliffhangersloss2006-6.jpg|She bid $50 on the radio. cliffhangersloss2006-7.jpg|She made it, but she has to get the third item right on the nose. cliffhangersloss2006-8.jpg|She bid $40 which sent the mountain climber off the mountain. cliffhangersloss2006-9.jpg|And the price shows the heartbreaking loss as she missed it by just ONE DOLLAR! cliffhangersloss2006-10.jpg Cliffhangers for a $16,962 Dutchman Eco Travel Trailer (May 16, 2007, #022SP) cliffhangers16962ecotrailer1.jpg cliffhangers16962ecotrailer2.jpg cliffhangers16962ecotrailer3.jpg cliffhangers16962ecotrailer4.jpg|She bids $32 on the auto tool kit. cliffhangers16962ecotrailer5.jpg cliffhangers16962ecotrailer6.jpg|She bids $37 on the countertop dispenser. cliffhangers16962ecotrailer7.jpg cliffhangers16962ecotrailer8.jpg|She bids $43 on the radio lantern. cliffhangers16962ecotrailer9.jpg cliffhangers16962ecotrailer10.jpg cliffhangers16962ecotrailer11.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 12, 2007, #4032K) cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 1.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 2.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 3.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 4.jpg|She bids $15 on the pool lounger. cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 5.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 6.jpg|She bids $37 on the toy ATM machine bank. cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 7.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 8.jpg|She bids $27 on the pet brush. cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 9.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 10.jpg Cliffhangers for a $15,386 Northwestern Train Adventure (May 7, 2008, #031SP, aired out of order on May 14) cliffhangersnorthwesttrain1.jpg cliffhangersnorthwesttrain2.jpg cliffhangersnorthwesttrain3.jpg cliffhangersnorthwesttrain4.jpg|She bids $20 on the SpaceBag. cliffhangersnorthwesttrain5.jpg cliffhangersnorthwesttrain6.jpg|She bids $17 on the car detailing kit. cliffhangersnorthwesttrain7.jpg cliffhangersnorthwesttrain8.jpg|She bids $40 on the wireless key system. cliffhangersnorthwesttrain9.jpg cliffhangersnorthwesttrain10.jpg cliffhangersnorthwesttrain11.jpg Kimberly's Super Heartbreaking Cliffhangers Loss (December 3, 2008, #4533K, aired out of order on November 26) cliffhangerskimberly1.jpg cliffhangerskimberly2.jpg|Oddly, the whole Cliffhangers board was not shown on camera. cliffhangerskimberly3.jpg|She bid $20 on the can opener. cliffhangerskimberly4.jpg cliffhangerskimberly5.jpg|She bid $30 and is exactly right. cliffhangerskimberly6.jpg cliffhangerskimberly7.jpg|She bid $25 on the eGear lantern which sent Yodely Guy off the mountain. cliffhangerskimberly8.jpg|What a heartbreaker. cliffhangerskimberly9.jpg Jewels' Close Call Cliffhangers Win (December 18, 2008, #4554K, aired out of order on November 11) cliffhangersjewels1.jpg cliffhangersjewels2.jpg cliffhangersjewels3.jpg cliffhangersjewels4.jpg cliffhangersjewels5.jpg|She bid $20 and is exactly right. cliffhangersjewels6.jpg|She bid $12 on the mini fridge. cliffhangersjewels7.jpg cliffhangersjewels8.jpg|She bid $35 on the chip & dip bowls. cliffhangersjewels9.jpg cliffhangersjewels10.jpg cliffhangersjewels11.jpg cliffhangersjewels12.jpg Cliffhangers for a Scion xB (October 30, 2009, #4885K) cliffhangersscionxb1.jpg cliffhangersscionxb2.jpg cliffhangersscionxb3.jpg cliffhangersscionxb4.jpg|She bid $23 on the light-up skull. cliffhangersscionxb5.jpg cliffhangersscionxb6.jpg|She bid $27 on the inflatable pirate ship cooler. cliffhangersscionxb7.jpg cliffhangersscionxb8.jpg|She bid $17 on the cauldron which sent Yodely Guy off the mountain. cliffhangersscionxb9.jpg cliffhangersscionxb10.jpg Cliffhangers for a $7,107 NHL Game Room featuring Jeremy Roenick of the Chicago Blackhawks (December 20, 2010, #5361K) cliffhangersnhlgameroom1.jpg cliffhangersnhlgameroom2.jpg|If she wins the game room, as a bonus, she will get to attend 2 games where ever they play the Stanley Cup final. cliffhangersnhlgameroom3.jpg cliffhangersnhlgameroom4.jpg cliffhangersnhlgameroom5.jpg cliffhangersnhlgameroom6.jpg|She bid $7 on the NHL-logo Rubik's cube puzzle. cliffhangersnhlgameroom7.jpg cliffhangersnhlgameroom8.jpg|She bid $25 and is exactly right. cliffhangersnhlgameroom9.jpg|She bid $30 on a $35 NHL Monopoly board game. cliffhangersnhlgameroom10.jpg cliffhangersnhlgameroom11.jpg cliffhangersnhlgameroom12.jpg cliffhangersnhlgameroom13.jpg cliffhangersnhlgameroom14.jpg Cliffhangers for a Pair of Hyundai Accent Hatchbacks (May 6, 2011, #5555K) cliffhangers2cars1.jpg cliffhangers2cars2.jpg cliffhangers2cars3.jpg cliffhangers2cars4.jpg|They bid $25 on the juicer. cliffhangers2cars5.jpg cliffhangers2cars6.jpg|They bid $33 on the ice cream maker. cliffhangers2cars7.jpg cliffhangers2cars8.jpg|They bid $45 on the bakeware. cliffhangers2cars9.jpg cliffhangers2cars10.jpg cliffhangers2cars11.jpg cliffhangers2cars12.jpg cliffhangers2cars13.jpg cliffhangers2cars14.jpg cliffhangers2cars15.jpg cliffhangers2cars16.jpg Kia Plays Cliffhangers with Heidi Klum (October 10, 2011, #5661K, aired out of order on January 6, 2012) cliffhangersheidiklum1.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum2.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum3.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum4.jpg|She bid $20 and is exactly right! cliffhangersheidiklum5.jpg|She bid $30 and is exactly right! cliffhangersheidiklum6.jpg|She bid $45 on the blender. cliffhangersheidiklum7.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum8.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum9.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum10.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum11.jpg Cheryl Plays Cliffhangers with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) cliffhangersdemilovato1.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato2.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato3.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato4.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato5.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato6.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato7.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato8.jpg|She bid $25 on the egg cooker. cliffhangersdemilovato9.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato10.jpg|She bid $35 and is exactly right. cliffhangersdemilovato11.jpg|She bid $45 on the steam iron. cliffhangersdemilovato12.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato13.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato14.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato15.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato16.jpg Cliffhangers for a $47,017 Trip to Aruba (June 17, 2013, #6401K) cliffhangers47000aruba1.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba2.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba3.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba4.jpg|They bid $17 on the server set. cliffhangers47000aruba5.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba6.jpg|They bid $30 on the candles and got it exactly right! cliffhangers47000aruba7.jpg|They bid $41 on the guestbook. cliffhangers47000aruba8.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba9.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba10.jpg Kyle's $30,000 Win in Cliffhangers (September 24, 2013, #6422K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 15) cliffhangers30kwin1.jpg cliffhangers30kwin2.jpg cliffhangers30kwin3.jpg cliffhangers30kwin4.jpg|He bid $32. cliffhangers30kwin5.jpg cliffhangers30kwin6.jpg|He bid $50. cliffhangers30kwin7.jpg cliffhangers30kwin8.jpg|He bid $60 and has won $30,000! cliffhangers30kwin9.jpg cliffhangers30kwin10.jpg cliffhangers30kwin11.jpg Cliffhangers for a $16,685 Trip to Chile (November 3, 2014, #6871K) cliffhangers16000chile1.jpg cliffhangers16000chile2.jpg cliffhangers16000chile3.jpg cliffhangers16000chile4.jpg|He bid $35 on the tea kettle. cliffhangers16000chile5.jpg cliffhangers16000chile6.jpg|He bid $25 on the iron. cliffhangers16000chile7.jpg cliffhangers16000chile8.jpg|He bid $43 on the can opener which sent Hans off the mountain. cliffhangers16000chile9.jpg cliffhangers16000chile10.jpg cliffhangers16000chile11.jpg Cliffhangers for a Trip to Paris and a $13,500 Hermes Handbag (November 27, 2014, #6904K, aired out of order on December 1) cliffhangerscybermonday2014-1.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-2.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-3.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-4.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-5.jpg|She bid $25 on the hair dryer. cliffhangerscybermonday2014-6.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-7.jpg|She bid $35 and is exactly right. cliffhangerscybermonday2014-8.jpg|She bid $45 and is exactly right. cliffhangerscybermonday2014-9.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-10.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-11.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-12.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-13.jpg Cliffhangers for a $39,000 Bachelor & Bachelorette Parties to Mexico (February 13, 2015, #7005K) cliffhangers39000mexico1.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico2.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico3.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico4.jpg|They bid $35 on the passport covers. cliffhangers39000mexico5.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico6.jpg|They bid $25 on the photo frames which sent Yodely Guy off the mountain. cliffhangers39000mexico7.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico8.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico9.jpg Margaret's Outrageous $200 Bid in Cliffhangers (May 14, 2015, #7134K) cliffhangersmargaret1.jpg cliffhangersmargaret2.jpg cliffhangersmargaret3.jpg cliffhangersmargaret4.jpg|Margaret bids $200 on the sound machine which obviously sent the mountain climber off the cliff. cliffhangersmargaret5.jpg cliffhangersmargaret6.jpg cliffhangersmargaret7.jpg A Car Win from Decades Week (September 21, 2015, #7211K) cliffhangersdecadesweek1.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek2.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek3.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek4.jpg|He bid $15 on the Simon game. cliffhangersdecadesweek5.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek6.jpg|He bid $29 on the lava lamp. cliffhangersdecadesweek7.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek8.jpg|He bid $48 and is exactly right! cliffhangersdecadesweek9.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek10.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek11.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek12.jpg Brian's Amazing Cliffhangers Comeback (December 9, 2015, #7313K) cliffhangersbrian1.jpg cliffhangersbrian2.jpg cliffhangersbrian3.jpg cliffhangersbrian4.jpg|Brian bids $28 on the curling iron. cliffhangersbrian5.jpg cliffhangersbrian6.jpg|Brian bids $16 on the Hang On Harvey game. He needs to get the last one on the nose to win. cliffhangersbrian7.jpg cliffhangersbrian8.jpg|Brian bids $40 and is exactly right!!! What a great comeback. cliffhangersbrian9.jpg cliffhangersbrian10.jpg cliffhangersbrian11.jpg cliffhangersbrian12.jpg cliffhangersbrian13.jpg cliffhangersbrian14.jpg cliffhangersbrian15.jpg Cliffhangers for an Ultimate Holiday Shopping Spree (December 21, 2015, #7331K) cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree1.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree2.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree3.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree4.jpg|She bid $25 on the shaver. cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree5.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree6.jpg|She bid $23 on the salad spinner. cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree7.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree8.jpg|She bid $40 and is exactly right! cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree9.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree10.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree11.jpg Cliffhangers as "Yodely Guy" (April 1, 2016, #7475K) yodelyguy2016-1.jpg cliffhangersapril1.jpg yodelyguy2016-2.jpg yodelyguy2016-3.jpg|He bid $25. yodelyguy2016-4.jpg yodelyguy2016-5.jpg|He bid $55. yodelyguy2016-6.jpg| yodelyguy2016-7.jpg|He bid $25 again, which sent the mountain climber off the cliff....backwards, no less! yodelyguy2016-8.jpg yodelyguy2016-9.jpg 40th Anniversary of Cliff Hangers (April 12, 2016, #7492K) cliffhangers40thanniversary1.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary2.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary3.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary4.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary5.jpg|She bid $35 on the cake pop maker. cliffhangers40thanniversary6.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary7.jpg|She bid $20 on the inflator. cliffhangers40thanniversary8.jpg|She made it, but the bad news is that she has to give an exact bid on the last item, the ice crusher, to win. cliffhangers40thanniversary9.jpg|But she bid $80 when it was only... cliffhangers40thanniversary10.jpg|...$43. So the Yodely Guy spends his special day in the hospital. cliffhangers40thanniversary11.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary12.jpg CliffHangers40 Pic-4.JPG Cliffhangers for a $26,290 Bathroom Set (June 22, 2016, #7593K) cliffhangers26000bathroom1.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom2.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom3.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom4.jpg|He bid $20 and is exactly right. cliffhangers26000bathroom5.jpg|He bid $30 on the curling iron. cliffhangers26000bathroom6.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom7.jpg|He bid $40 and is exactly right. cliffhangers26000bathroom8.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom9.jpg Christen's $210,000 Win! (October 28, 2016, #7665K) 250000cliffhangers1.jpg 250000cliffhangers1a.jpg 250000cliffhangers2.jpg 250000cliffhangers3.jpg 250000cliffhangers4.jpg 250000cliffhangers5.jpg|She bid $25 on the iron but is not correct. 250000cliffhangers6.jpg 250000cliffhangers7.jpg 250000cliffhangers8.jpg|She bid $35 on the heater fan and is correct! 250000cliffhangers9.jpg 250000cliffhangers10.jpg|She bid $50 on the drink maker but is wrong. 250000cliffhangers11.jpg 250000cliffhangers12.jpg 250000cliffhangers13.jpg|The actual price of the last item was $49. Handicapped Contestant Plays Cliffhangers (December 22, 2016, #7734K, aired out of order on December 19) cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant1.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant2.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant3.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant4.jpg|She bid $35 on the heater fan. cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant5.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant6.jpg|She bid $35 again and is exactly right. cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant7.jpg|She bid $45 on the electric knife. cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant8.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant9.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant10.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant11.jpg Yaakov's $20,000 PCH Win (January 4, 2017, #7753K) cliffhangerspch2017-1.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-2.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-3.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-4.jpg|He bid $35 on the air pump. cliffhangerspch2017-5.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-6.jpg|He bid $28 on the water bottle. cliffhangerspch2017-7.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-8.jpg|He bid $45 on the pizza maker. It was $50! cliffhangerspch2017-9.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-10.jpg Crystal Plays Cliffhangers with Julie Bowen (February 20, 2017, #7821K, aired out of order on February 23) cliffhangersjuliebowen1.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen2.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen3.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen4.jpg|She bid $5 on the water bottle. cliffhangersjuliebowen5.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen6.jpg|He bid $25 on the sound machine. cliffhangersjuliebowen7.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen8.jpg|She bid $45 on the hair styler which sent Yodely Guy off the mountain. cliffhangersjuliebowen9.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen10.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen11.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen12.jpg Cliff Surfers 2017 (June 20, 2017, #7992K) cliffsurfers2017-1.jpg cliffsurfers2017-2.jpg cliffsurfers2017-3.jpg cliffsurfers2017-4.jpg cliffsurfers2017-5.jpg|He bid $25 on the travel pillow. cliffsurfers2017-6.jpg cliffsurfers2017-7.jpg|He bid $18 on the water bottle. cliffsurfers2017-8.jpg cliffsurfers2017-9.jpg|He bid $54 on the hair dryer which sent the surfer off the mountain. Talk about a wipe-out! cliffsurfers2017-10.jpg cliffsurfers2017-11.jpg A Car Win from the 46th Season Premiere (September 18, 2017, #8011K) cliffhangersseason46premiere1.jpg cliffhangersseason46premiere2.jpg cliffhangersseason46premiere3.jpg cliffhangersseason46premiere4.jpg|She bid $16 on the steam iron. cliffhangersseason46premiere5.jpg cliffhangersseason46premiere6.jpg|She bid $37 on the egg cooker. cliffhangersseason46premiere7.jpg cliffhangersseason46premiere8.jpg|She bid $48 on the stand mixer. cliffhangersseason46premiere9.jpg cliffhangersseason46premiere10.jpg cliffhangersseason46premiere11.jpg cliffhangersseason46premiere12.jpg Cliffhangers for $20,000 from Season 46 (February 21, 2018, #8223K, aired out of order on February 19) cliffhangers20000-1.jpg cliffhangers20000-2.jpg cliffhangers20000-3.jpg cliffhangers20000-4.jpg|He bid $27 on the steam iron. cliffhangers20000-5.jpg cliffhangers20000-6.jpg|He bid $39 on the can opener. cliffhangers20000-7.jpg cliffhangers20000-8.jpg|He bid $55 on the food dehydrator. cliffhangers20000-9.jpg cliffhangers20000-10.jpg 16-Year Old Juan Plays Cliffhangers (March 22, 2018, #8264K) cliffhangers16yearold1.jpg cliffhangers16yearold2.jpg cliffhangers16yearold3.jpg cliffhangers16yearold4.jpg|He bid $12 on the water bottle. cliffhangers16yearold5.jpg cliffhangers16yearold6.jpg|He bid $25 on the Apples to Apples board game. cliffhangers16yearold7.jpg cliffhangers16yearold8.jpg|He bid $35 and is exactly right! cliffhangers16yearold9.jpg cliffhangers16yearold10.jpg Cliffhangers for a Trip to Fiji and a 'Bonus Hollywood Dinner with Drew Carey' (April 20, 2018, #8305K) cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 1.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 2.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 3.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 4.jpg|She bid $25 on the vacuum. cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 5.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 6.jpg|She bid $35 on the fondue pot. cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 7.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 8.jpg|She bid $45 on the garment steamer. cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 9.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 10.jpg Cliffhangers for a T@B XL Camping Trailer and Camping Equipment (July 4, 2018, #8403K) cliffhangerstagxltrailer1.jpg cliffhangerstagxltrailer2.jpg cliffhangerstagxltrailer3.jpg cliffhangerstagxltrailer4.jpg|She bids $15 on the water bottle. cliffhangerstagxltrailer5.jpg cliffhangerstagxltrailer6.jpg|She bids $25 on the LED lantern. cliffhangerstagxltrailer7.jpg cliffhangerstagxltrailer8.jpg|She bids $48 on the ice cream maker. cliffhangerstagxltrailer9.jpg cliffhangerstagxltrailer10.jpg cliffhangerstagxltrailer11.jpg cliffhangerstagxltrailer12.jpg Emmyhangers (September 17, 2018, #8411K) emmyhangers1.jpg emmyhangers2.jpg emmyhangers3.jpg emmyhangers4.jpg emmyhangers5.jpg|She bids $15 on the travel fan. emmyhangers6.jpg emmyhangers7.jpg|She bids $40 on the wine opener. emmyhangers8.jpg emmyhangers9.jpg|She bids $42 on the sandwich maker. emmyhangers10.jpg emmyhangers11.jpg emmyhangers12.jpg emmyhangers13.jpg emmyhangers14.jpg emmyhangers15.jpg Cliffhangers for $20,000 from Season 47 (October 12, 2018, #8455K) cliffhangers20ks47-1.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-2.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-3.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-4.jpg|He bid $28 on the steam iron. cliffhangers20ks47-5.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-6.jpg|He bid $30 and is right on the nose! cliffhangers20ks47-7.jpg|He bid $55 and has won $20,000!!! cliffhangers20ks47-8.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-9.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-10.jpg Thanksgivinghangers (November 21, 2018, #8503K) thanksgivinghangers2018-1.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-2.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-3.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-4.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-5.jpg|She bid $25 on the digital kitchen scale. thanksgivinghangers2018-6.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-7.jpg|She bid $40 on the toothpick dispenser. thanksgivinghangers2018-8.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-9.jpg|She bid $45 on the vegetable/cheese slicer. thanksgivinghangers2018-10.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-11.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-12.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-13.jpg thanksgivinghangers2018-14.jpg Christmashangers (December 24, 2018, #8551K) Christmashangers_Bahamas.png Christmashangers_0.png Christmashangers_1.png Christmashangers_2.png Christmshangers_stay_put.png Christnashangers_result.png Christmashangers_3.png Christmashangers_Upset_Manuela.png Christmashangers_4.png Christmashangers_5.png Christmashangers_Water_Bottle.png Christmashangers_6.png Christmashangers_7.png Christmashangers_8.png Christmashangers_9.png Cliffhangers for a KISS Experience Tour (February 6, 2019, #8613K, aired out of order on February 4) kisshangers1.jpg kisshangers2.jpg Kisshangers.png Kishangerstongue.png Kisshangersalbums.png kisshangers3.jpg Kisshangershansasgenesimmonsinredlipstick.png kisshangers4.jpg kisshangers5.jpg|He bid $30 on the KISS Destroyer Vinyl Record. kisshangers6.jpg kisshangers7.jpg|He bid $35 on the hair crimper. kisshangers8.jpg kisshangers9.jpg|He bid $42 on a $40 Bluetooth speaker. kisshangers10.jpg kisshangers11.jpg kisshangers12.jpg kisshangers13.jpg kisshangers14.jpg kisshangers15.jpg kisshangers16.jpg kisshangers17.jpg kisshangers18.jpg Cupidhangers (February 14, 2019, #8624K) cupidhangers1.jpg cupidhangers2.jpg cupidhangers3.jpg cupidhangers4.jpg cupidhangers5.jpg|They bid $18 and are exactly right. cupidhangers6.jpg|They bid $27 on the desktop heater. cupidhangers7.jpg cupidhangers8.jpg|They bid $40 and are exactly right! cupidhangers9.jpg cupidhangers10.jpg Cliffhangers for a $71,948 Jaguar F-Type (February 18, 2019, #8631K, aired out of order on May 27) cliffhangersjaguarftype1.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype2.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype3.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype4.jpg|She bid $20 on the thermos. cliffhangersjaguarftype5.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype6.jpg|She bid $23 on the car trash bag. cliffhangersjaguarftype7.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype8.jpg|She bid $40 and is exactly right! cliffhangersjaguarftype9.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype10.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype11.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype12.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype13.jpg cliffhangersjaguarftype14.jpg Preschoolhangers (March 18, 2019, #8671K, aired out of order on April 22, originally rescheduled to air on March 11) preschoolhangers1.jpg preschoolhangers2.jpg preschoolhangers3.jpg preschoolhangers4.jpg|They bid $22 on the "Shimmer & Shine" block set. preschoolhangers5.jpg preschoolhangers6.jpg|They bid $45 on the toy drum. preschoolhangers7.jpg preschoolhangers8.jpg|They bid $43 on the Dancing Elmo doll. preschoolhangers9.jpg preschoolhangers10.jpg preschoolhangers11.jpg preschoolhangers12.jpg Novella's Near-Perfection in Cliffhangers (April 15, 2019, #8711K, aired out of order on April 8) cliffhangersnovella1.jpg cliffhangersnovella2.jpg cliffhangersnovella3.jpg cliffhangersnovella4.jpg|She bids $20 and is exactly right. cliffhangersnovella5.jpg|She bids $25 on the juicer. cliffhangersnovella6.jpg cliffhangersnovella7.jpg|She bids $40 and is exactly right! cliffhangersnovella8.jpg cliffhangersnovella9.jpg cliffhangersnovella10.jpg cliffhangersnovella11.jpg cliffhangersnovella12.jpg cliffhangersnovella13.jpg cliffhangersnovella14.jpg Babyhangers (May 3, 2019, #8735K, aired out of order on March 25, originally rescheduled to air on April 26) babyhangers1.jpg babyhangers2.jpg Babyhangers_Hans.png babyhangers3.jpg babyhangers4.jpg|They bid $20 on the baby books. babyhangers5.jpg Babyhangers_10_Steps.png babyhangers6.jpg|They bid $30 on the nail trimmer. babyhangers7.jpg babyhangers8.jpg|They bid $45 on the power bank. babyhangers9.jpg babyhangers10.jpg babyhangers11.jpg Babyhangers2019_Drew_&_James.png babyhangers12.jpg Cliffhangers for a Pizza Oven and a Trip to Chicago (May 29, 2019, #8773K, aired out of order on May 22) cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago1.jpg cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago2.jpg cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago3.jpg cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago4.jpg|She bid $25 and is exactly right. cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago5.jpg|She bid $45 on the humidifier. cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago6.jpg cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago7.jpg|She bid $40 and is exactly right. cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago8.jpg cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago9.jpg cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago10.jpg cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago11.jpg cliffhangerspizzaovenchicago12.jpg Cliff Surfers 2019 (June 21, 2019, #8805K) cliffsurfers2019-1.jpg cliffsurfers2019-2.jpg cliffsurfers2019-3.jpg cliffsurfers2019-4.jpg cliffsurfers2019-5.jpg|He bids $20 on the ice shaver. cliffsurfers2019-6.jpg cliffsurfers2019-7.jpg|He bids $40 on the hand vacuum. cliffsurfers2019-8.jpg cliffsurfers2019-9.jpg|He bids $40 on the portable inflator which is $43. cliffsurfers2019-10.jpg cliffsurfers2019-11.jpg cliffsurfers2019-12.jpg cliffsurfers2019-13.jpg cliffsurfers2019-14.jpg cliffsurfers2019-15.jpg Cliffhangers for 7 Furla Designer Handbags and a $5,000 Shopping Spree with Carson Kressley (October 1, 2019, #8832K) cliffhangershandbagsshoppingspree1.jpg cliffhangershandbagsshoppingspree2.jpg cliffhangershandbagsshoppingspree3.jpg cliffhangershandbagsshoppingspree4.jpg cliffhangershandbagsshoppingspree5.jpg|She bid $44 on the travel pillow & mask. cliffhangershandbagsshoppingspree6.jpg cliffhangershandbagsshoppingspree7.jpg|She bid $30 which sent the climber off the mountain. cliffhangershandbagsshoppingspree8.jpg cliffhangershandbagsshoppingspree9.jpg Monique's Car and $9,000 Win (October 10, 2019, #8844K) cliffhangers9000thshow1.jpg cliffhangers9000thshow2.jpg cliffhangers9000thshow3.jpg cliffhangers9000thshow4.jpg|Monique bids $22 on the digital food scale. cliffhangers9000thshow5.jpg cliffhangers9000thshow6.jpg|Monique bids $35 and is exactly right! cliffhangers9000thshow7.jpg|Monique bids $40 and is exactly right! cliffhangers9000thshow8.jpg|Monique wins the 2020 Hyundai Accent SE and $9,000. cliffhangers9000thshow9.jpg cliffhangers9000thshow10.jpg cliffhangers9000thshow11.jpg cliffhangers9000thshow12.jpg Angelica's Disastrous Loss (October 17, 2019, #8854K) cliffhangersangelica1.jpg cliffhangersangelica2.jpg cliffhangersangelica3.jpg cliffhangersangelica4.jpg|Angelica bids $25 and is exactly right. cliffhangersangelica5.jpg|Angelica bids $58 on the hair styler. cliffhangersangelica6.jpg cliffhangersangelica7.jpg|Angelica bids $45 which sent the mountain climber off the cliff. cliffhangersangelica8.jpg cliffhangersangelica9.jpg Rivalhangers (November 27, 2019, #8913K) rivalhangers1.jpg rivalhangers2.jpg rivalhangers3.jpg rivalhangers4.jpg|He bid $25 on the turkey baster. rivalhangers5.jpg rivalhangers6.jpg|He bid $40 on the wine opener. rivalhangers7.jpg rivalhangers8.jpg|He bid $43 on the warming tray. rivalhangers9.jpg rivalhangers10.jpg rivalhangers11.jpg rivalhangers12.jpg rivalhangers13.jpg rivalhangers14.jpg Kerry Plays Cliffhangers With Seth Rogen (December 23, 2019, #038SP) cliffhangerssethrogen1.jpg cliffhangerssethrogen2.jpg cliffhangerssethrogen3.jpg cliffhangerssethrogen4.jpg|Kerry bids $25 on the insulated lunch box. cliffhangerssethrogen5.jpg cliffhangerssethrogen6.jpg|Kerry bids $45 on the noise machine. cliffhangerssethrogen7.jpg cliffhangerssethrogen8.jpg|Kerry bids $60 on the pasta maker. cliffhangerssethrogen9.jpg cliffhangerssethrogen10.jpg cliffhangerssethrogen11.jpg cliffhangerssethrogen12.jpg cliffhangerssethrogen13.jpg|Seth Rogen has a charity total of $51,392. cliffhangerssethrogen14.jpg Cliffhangers for a $24,000 1955 Ford Thunderbird (December 31, 2019, #8962K) cliffhangers1955thunderbird1.jpg cliffhangers1955thunderbird2.jpg cliffhangers1955thunderbird3.jpg cliffhangers1955thunderbird4.jpg cliffhangers1955thunderbird5.jpg cliffhangers1955thunderbird6.jpg|She bid $5 on the condiment caddy set. cliffhangers1955thunderbird7.jpg cliffhangers1955thunderbird8.jpg|She bid $35 and is exactly right! cliffhangers1955thunderbird9.jpg|She bid $69 which sent the mountain climber off the mountain. cliffhangers1955thunderbird10.jpg cliffhangers1955thunderbird11.jpg cliffhangers1955thunderbird12.jpg cliffhangers1955thunderbird13.jpg Cliffhangers for a $15,324 Trip to Taiwan (January 15, 2020, #8983K) cliffhangers15324taiwan1.jpg cliffhangers15324taiwan2.jpg cliffhangers15324taiwan3.jpg cliffhangers15324taiwan4.jpg|She bids $30 on the flat iron. cliffhangers15324taiwan5.jpg cliffhangers15324taiwan6.jpg|She bids $45 on the alarm clock. cliffhangers15324taiwan7.jpg cliffhangers15324taiwan8.jpg|She bids $55 on the humdifier. cliffhangers15324taiwan9.jpg cliffhangers15324taiwan10.jpg cliffhangers15324taiwan11.jpg cliffhangers15324taiwan12.jpg Custom Pictures Cliffhangers.png Spec-1568238432.jpg Spec2-1.jpg Videos Cliff Hangers Debuts (April 12, 1976, #1891D) Carol wins over the edge on Cliff Hangers? (September 3, 1981, #4164D) Note: Stop the video at 5:30 Juanita wins to the edge (September 9, 1991, #8091D) The 1st perfect playing of Cliff Hangers (February 20, 1996, #9862D) Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers (May 2, 1996, #9964D) The 2nd perfect playing of Cliff Hangers (October 15, 1999, #1215K) Walter the yodeler! (February 24, 2000, #1374K) Aisha wins to the edge (May 11, 2000, #1444K) Natalie's Close Call on Cliff Hangers (January 2, 2006, #3471K) MaryLeticia the yodeler! (September 22, 2006, #3685K) Laura wins to the edge (June 12, 2007, #4032K) A Cliff Hangers playing from Big Money Week 2013 (September 24, 2013, #6422K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 15) Cliffhangers for a $47,017 Trip to Aruba (June 17, 2013, #6401K) An excellent playing of Cliff Hangers for a trip to Paris (November 27, 2014, #6904K, aired out of order on December 1) Dismal Playing from 2015 (May 14, 2015, #7134K) Playing of Cliffhangers on "Let's Make A Deal" as part of Mash-Up Week (May 9, 2016 on LMAD) New biggest daytime winner from cliff hangers (October 28, 2016, #7665K) Cliffhangers @ "The Price is Right" Official facebook page Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Car Games Category:Untimed Games